Although it seems obvious that foot and ankle disorders would interfere with mobility, the elderly foot continues to receive less attention than other parts of the body. Although foot disorders are seldom the cause of mortality, the costs of overlooking foot and ankle disorders and pain are potentially enormous. Foot disorders are among the most common problems of elderly persons, with painful foot disorders being a cause of functional limitations and a risk factor in falls. Functional limitations and disability are increasingly prevalent with age, and are major determinants of morbidity, decrements in quality of life, increased health care expenditures, and excess mortality. Yet there is a paucity of epidemiological data about foot and ankle disorders and pain, and their role in the disability cycle. This gap is unfortunate given the health benefits associated with exercise, including an activity as simple as walking. As such, it is imperative to better understand the prevalence and correlates of foot and ankle disorders. This study has five major aims, which include determining: 1) the prevalence of foot and ankle disorders and pain; 2) ethnic differences (African American, Puerto Rican, and Caucasian) and gender differences in the prevalence estimates; 3) socio-demographic, lifestyle factors, and comorbidity correlates of foot and ankle disorders and pain; 4) the associations of foot and ankle disorders and pain with functioning and well-being; and 5) the types and correlates of current footwear and foot-related health care. Data will be gathered from a population-based multi-ethnic sample (N=1524) of older persons in a large northeastern city, and will be collected during an in-home interview and examination.